New Year's Resolution
by Midnight-The Angel of Darkness
Summary: Naruto hates nothing more than being taken by surprise, and that's exactly why he's out for revenge on the Hyūga Heiress. Sequel to "Secret Santa", so read that first.


_**New Year's Resolution**_

**A/N: This is the sequel to another one shot I wrote. It's called "Secret Santa" so read that first.**

**This is supposed to be a one shot, but I may end up making one other chapter for it. Depends if I feel like it or not. Enjoy!**

Uzumaki Naruto was on a mission. He didn't like to be taken by surprise, and yet that is just what had happened on Christmas Eve. Not only that, but he had fainted. _'What kind of awesome ninja like me does that? It was so uncool!'_ He thought angrily.

"I MUST HAVE LOOKED SO STUPID IN FRONT OF HER!" He yelled aloud which caused everyone in a five mile radius to jump up in fright.

Unbeknownst to him, however, was that he looked far from stupid to the young Hyūga Heiress because, he seemed to forget, that Hinata had a long standing problem of fainting in front of him. She had found him fainting to be sweet, actually, as it gave her some hope that he actually enjoyed the kiss so much his body couldn't handle it. That his mind had overloaded and the only thing it could do was shut down. Just like what hers did when around her favorite boy...

After much thinking, Naruto had decided to try and get Hinata back for what she had done to him. It still made him blush to think about it. _'That was my first kiss…'_ He thought, because, of course, he'd never think of the one Sasuke gave him to be his first. _'How dare she take it from me—dattebayo!'_

If he stopped to think about it, however, he'd realized he actually liked it and that he wasn't mad at all about her taking it from him. That the biggest thing he was mad about was fainting. Well, not only that. He couldn't help but feel that Hinata had done it to him as a prank in order to laugh at his reaction. That is what made him feel the worse. It never once crossed his mind that she did it because she loved him. All he tried to not think about was how she did it for a good laugh. If he thought about it, it made him feel as if his heart was being crushed.

That is why he had decided to get Hinata back for what she had done. She wasn't the only one who could play dirty, after all. He wasn't the village's famed prankster for nothing. When Naruto got his feelings hurt he pranked, and that is exactly why most villagers had suffered by his hands at some point in their lives. No one ever seemed to notice that is why he pranked. He did it because he hoped it'd cause people to think twice before hurting him. Two wrong didn't make a right, but that didn't mean it didn't make him feel a whole hell of a lot better.

He would be successful like he mostly was when it came to pranking. Hinata would rue the day she had messed with him. And he had the perfect idea of how to go about it. She would think twice about surprising him in the future.

He had spent the last week trying to figure out what to do, and it wasn't until he realized it was almost New Year's Eve that he had decided. He was going to prank her right at the New Year, he had decided. It would be the perfect day seeing as she had pranked him on Christmas Eve.

He was going to get Hinata good. Really good. Naruto chuckled evilly while thinking about just what it was he was going to do. He had a lot of prepping to do to make it go as planned.

xXxXxXx

Hyūga Hinata was just minding her own business like every day. However, there was one thing she kept doing that she had never done before: think about how she had kissed Naruto. Sure, she had thought about kissing him before, but that was way before she had actually done it. She blushed thinking about it.

She hoped Naruto wouldn't be too mad at her for it, and she also hoped he finally realized that she liked him more than just as a friend. However, she couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen…she wondered what the feeling could be from.

Hinata had spent a week trying to force herself to talk to Naruto but it was to no avail. She couldn't make herself do it. She was too embarrassed to talk to him. Too scared that he was going to hurt her.

Even though she had been brave enough to finally kiss him, she was horrified to think about what he might say to her.

'_Sorry Hinata…I think you're a great friend, but I still have feelings for Sakura-chan. I hope you understand. I hope we can still be friends.' _

Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would hate it if he told her that. She'd also feel a bit of anger toward Sakura even though the pink haired girl had done nothing wrong. She was also angry at herself for if Naruto told her that, then she would do whatever it was he wanted. She would remain his friend no matter how much it hurt her. She would hide her true feelings from him from that point onward.

Hinata sighed as she sat down on a bench in the park. She was hopeless. Very, very hopeless. No wonder Naruto liked Sakura so much. Sakura was strong willed, pretty, and smart, while she was just shy, insecure, and stupid. Hinata bit her bottom lip as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Why couldn't she be stronger? Why couldn't she fight for what she wanted most?

She knew why, however. She loved Naruto so much that she'd let him go if that was really what would make him happy…even if it broke her.

'_I love you Naruto-kun, but I will never have you, will I?' _She thought to herself sadly.

Just as she thought that, a paper smacked Hinata in the face. Hinata groaned as she tore it off of her. She was about to throw it away but noticed her name was on it.

_Hinata,_

_I'm having a New Year's Eve Party, and I hope you can make it. I'm having it at Training Ground Seven at quarter to midnight. I hope you can make it!_

_-Kiba_

Hinata sighed as she looked around for Kiba, however, she knew he was probably gone by now. It was like him to throw something in her face to invite her somewhere. "Oh, Kiba-kun, what are we going to do with you?" She giggled. He cheered her up, at least.

Hinata decided she would go. It would probably help her to have a little bit of fun.

Hinata stood up and made her way home.

xXxXxXx

Naruto was happy. Everything was going perfectly!

However, he was also a bit sad. Why did Hinata look so depressed?

Naruto frowned. Was he doing the right thing?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Of course he was! Whatever Hinata was feeling bad about had nothing to do with him, right? And she laughed so she must feel better. So what harm could a little prank do? Naruto smiled feeling better about the situation. He wasn't going to back down from what he wanted to do.

The first step of the prank was in motion.

"Excellent." Naruto stated as he let out an evil chuckle.

xXxXxXx

The last day had passed and it was now New Year's Eve. Hinata was in her room getting ready for the party Kiba had invited her too. She wanted to wear her normal outfit but her sister, Hanabi, had other plans.

"C'mon Hinata. Wear this. It'll look good, I promise." Hanabi exclaimed while holding up a pretty lavender sweater with an intricate pattern and some black pants.

Hinata knew it was a pretty outfit, but… "It's way too tight, Hanabi…and the neck comes down entirely too far. It would be indecent to wear such an outfit!"

"You know that's not true. Why'd you ever buy it if you were never going to wear it? A party would be the perfect thing to wear it to, too. Just wear it already!" Hanabi stated, getting annoyed with her older sister.

Hinata bit her lip. She bought it because Sakura and Ino made her. Well, she also bought it because she wondered what Naruto would say when he saw it. Hinata blushed thinking about her crush.

This did not go unnoticed to Hanabi. She smirked. "If Naruto-kun was invited…what do you think he'd say about it?"

Hinata's face flushed even more. "Well, maybe, I could wear it…"

Hanabi won and she knew it. "Great, hurry and put it on!"

Hinata sighed and grabbed the outfit from Hanabi. After she had put it on, she looked into the mirror. The outfit was tight, and the shirt showed an ample amount of cleavage. Every curve she had was visibly showing. It left very little to the imagination. Hinata blushed at her reflection.

"I don't think I can do this…" She whispered to her sister.

"Sure you can and it's too late to change now. You took too long. Now get over here, I wanna do your hair!" Hanabi said excitedly.

Hinata shook her head. Hanabi always wanted to do her hair now that it was long. "Alright, Hanabi."

After a few minutes, her hair was done up in a loose bun, held up by a couple of decorated hair sticks, with a few loose strands framing her face. It looked good, and Hinata couldn't help but admire her sister's work.

"How are you good at doing hair, Hanabi?" Hinata asked in wonder.

"Not everyone sucks as much as you do." She teased.

Hinata frowned, but knew her sister was right. When it came to hair styling she failed completely at it. After their mother's death, Hinata had tried to copy the French braid that her mother had used to do to her hair. The result was that her hair got so knotted it had to be cut short. That's why her hair had gotten short in the first place. She just decided to keep it that way for a while as it was much cooler in the summer. And it didn't knot up so much. Hinata hated when that happened to long hair.

Hanabi laughed. "And I practice on Neji sometimes…"

This caused Hinata to giggle uncontrollably. Neji having his hair styled by Hanabi amused her greatly. "How'd you get him to let you do that?"

"I threatened to tell dad that he had let TenTen stay in his room overnight one time…" Hanabi shrugged.

This caused Hinata to blush once again. "What?"

Hanabi smirked. "Yeah, I think they were having se—"

Hanabi's sentence was cut short when Hinata covered her mouth. "Hanabi! Don't say such things!"

Hanabi said, "Why? I know you've peeped on Naruto with your Byakugan before. Why is this so much worse?"

Hinata's entire face went red. How in the word did Hanabi know her dark secret?

"I w-w-would n-n-n-never…" By her stutter, Hanabi knew she was right.

"I didn't really know that until now, Hinata!" Hanabi laughed. Oh what the things she learned sometimes. "How would Naruto like to know that? That little innocent Hinata isn't always so innocent."

Hinata looked horrified. "Please Hanabi." She was on the verge of tears.

Hanabi stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Hinata." She always felt bad when Hinata cried as it happened entirely too often when they were growing up.

Hinata brushed her tears away, "It's okay, Hanabi…" She looked to the time. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She got up and ran from her room. She didn't grab a coat because she knew it was still pretty warm out even though it was December. Land of Fire didn't get its name for nothing.

Hanabi sighed at her sister. Anything less than fifteen minutes early was late for Hinata.

xXxXxXx

Hinata arrived to Training Ground Seven and she frowned. No one was there. Even though she knew she was ten minutes early, she assumed someone else would be there. The one who was throwing the party, at least. However she saw no signs of even Kiba.

Hinata frowned. She knew the invitation said Training Ground Seven at eleven forty five. Where could they all be? Hinata sighed. _'Probably just late, right?' _

Hinata leaned against one of the Training stumps. She'd wait until the New Year as it was only fifteen minutes away.

After five minutes, Hinata couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed. Why would Kiba lie to her about a party?

"He must have cancelled it and forgot to tell me…" She whispered sadly.

After a couple more minutes she thought it had been long enough, and turned to walk home. However, as she did so, she heard a disturbance in the trees. Maybe it was Kiba?

Hinata turned and her mouth fell open. It wasn't Kiba; it was Naruto walking toward her. She blushed, and started to fidget. What was she going to say?

Hinata narrowed her eyes in resolve. She would tell him the truth at the stroke of midnight. It was her New Year resolution.

Naruto stopped after he could see Hinata and blushed at the sight of her endowed chest, and her very tight outfit. He gulped as he got near her.

He could do it, he could do it, he could do it. He then felt a tug in his pants. _'UGH…stop that! Think of something unattractive…I know, Granny Tsunade!' _The thought of her perky breast filled his mind_. 'Without the henge, without the henge, without the henge!"_ The image of Tsunade in her true form calmed the tension in his trousers. He sighed in relief.

After Naruto felt he was close enough, he formed the needed hand seals and yelled. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

He wasn't going to turn into a female, however.

Hinata blushed as the sight of Naruto as he changed. But then she got confused. If it weren't for one major problem she would have fainted.

"Naruto-kun…j-j-just what are you t-t-trying to accomplish?"

Naruto frowned. That is not the reaction he expected. He looked down and yelled in frustration. He had the bottom half of a naked man, but the top half of a naked female. He was thinking too much of Hinata's large chest to concentrate correctly.

As he transformed back, he heard Hinata giggle. He looked up. Her laugh was so…cute.

Hinata smiled. "You are so f-f-funny sometimes, Naruto-kun." Then she got serious when she noticed the time on her wristwatch. "I have something to tell you, Naruto-kun." She gulped and steeled herself.

Naruto's mouth fell open at how serious she looked. "What is it, Hinata?"

She began to walk toward Naruto like she did before.

10

She was quickly closing the distance as she said, "I've always watched you Naruto-kun..."

9

Hinata's blush deepened just as Naruto's did. "And I've always admired you..."

8

She closed her fist tightly as she continued, "You were so encouraging to watch...always so strong. And you never gave up. That's what I liked the most about you."

7

Naruto's eyes widened. What was happening?

6

Hinata smiled. "I wish I would have had the courage to befriend you while we were in the academy together, but I didn't think you'd ever want to be associated with me."

5

"Not after that day that happened with those bullies who attacked me." Hinata frowned sadly.

4

She stared Naruto in the eyes. "You saved me, and yet I couldn't do the same for you and you got hurt."

3

Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered what she was talking about. He had saved Hinata and then he had gotten beaten up instead. He never blamed the girl, however, as he knew she had been pulled away by a family member much older than she.

2

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated to the one she loved. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been stronger. I'm sorry you were always alone. Had I been braver, you wouldn't have been. You would have had me as a friend from the beginning.

1

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you, and I know I shouldn't tell you this as I don't deserve you…" Hinata then smiled sadly when she got in front of Naruto. "But, I love you Naruto-kun. I have for quite a while."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he had never heard anyone tell him that before.

Hinata pressed her lips to his, and that had completely overloaded his mind. With the confession and the kiss, he couldn't help but fall unconscious once again. And, also, once again, the ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Hinata also couldn't keep herself conscious this time, and she fell forward at the same time Naruto fell back. When they awoke, they would be in a _very_ compromising position. But for the time being, they were both happy.


End file.
